


Lonely Hours

by phandom_faye



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Never - Freeform, at all, dan doesn't miss phil, nope - Freeform, not dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandom_faye/pseuds/phandom_faye
Summary: Phil goes to a work thingy and Dan doesn't miss him at all.





	Lonely Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Celia, for helping me. (green heart)

Most of the time, Dan was alright. He was happy now that the tour was over and they were finally deciding on their forever home. He and Phil. He smiled every time he thought about it. He and Phil. And it wasn’t even he and Phil anymore. Hadn’t been for years. It was _we_. Super best friends and soulmates. _We_.

But today was different. Today Phil was out. He had gone to some work thingy that Dan had decided to sit out on. It turned out it was a rather bad idea because Phil had been away for thirty minutes and Dan started to go crazy. Who would’ve thought they were so co-dependent. At least Dan was. He hadn’t received any messages from Phil yet. Thirty minutes. And Phil had told him he will be out for five to six hours. _Hours_.

But Dan wasn’t going to send a message. He decided he was a strong independent man and could do this. He could be alone for five to six hours. Even if it had only been 34 minutes. He had already made the bed and poured himself coffee. He had also put on some show on TV. It did seem a little pathetic to watch the show alone but Dan didn’t care. He didn’t care at all and that absolutely wasn’t the reason he turned the TV off five minutes later.

Five to six hours. It had been 39 minutes.

Dan opened his laptop and typed Tumblr to the search bar. Surely, he could just scroll Tumblr while Phil was away. But when the page finally opened, the first thing that he saw was a beautiful GIF collection of Heart Eyes Howell and Love Eyes Lester. He closed the page still trying to lie himself about being independent. It had been 43 minutes.

He then decided he’s going to take a shower, maybe even a bath. He even had a bath bomb from his latest online shopping. It had taken forever to decide between the black one and the black sparkling one. Phil had finally said that sparkles improve everything.

Ugh. Phil. It had been 45 minutes.

He decided to try. He went to the bathroom, turned on the water and undressed. It hit him when he stepped under the shower. Last time he had taken a shower was with Phil yesterday. Phil had made stupid water and shower puns and Dan had rolled his eyes, laughed and then let Phil kiss him. Slowly, lazily.

Last time he had taken a bath was even worse. They had talked for an hour about nothing and everything, all at once.

Needless to say, Dan’s shower ended pretty quickly. He got dressed again and went back to the living room. It had been 55 minutes.

Dan was just about to open his laptop again when he realized he hadn’t eaten yet. Because Phil was the person to remind him things like eating and drinking water. Especially on days like today was. A bit sad days. Phil was also the one to pour the cereal into the bowl while Dan made coffee. Three sugars for Phil because he liked it slightly too sweet and none for Dan.

He went to the kitchen and wanted to pour himself his cereal but the box was empty. Fuck, Phil. Who the hell eats a 5kg box of cereal in one day? That meant he had to eat Phil’s cereal. That box was not very surprisingly almost full. Dan added milk and looked around, his look searching for opened drawers and cupboard doors. There were none because he didn’t leave them opened. Phil did. It had been an hour.

He took his cereal to the lounge with him and opened his laptop. Maybe he could edit the next dinof video without Phil distracting him. He opened the half-done video and tried to focus.

But how can you focus when you know that Phil asked you to put that fireworks effect on that second and laughed about your face on the third minute? How can you focus when it was Phil who helped with the script and with the filming? How can you focus when at 4:37 it’s Phil who’s sitting beside you and telling you a stupid joke about a crocodile and a chicken? Dan closed his laptop again. He finished his cereal in hurry and went to the kitchen to put the bowl into the sink. It had been an hour and twenty minutes.

Dan went out to the terrace to water the plants that were too big to stay inside. Phil’s plants. Dan smiled. Phil always told him he will take care of the plants but then forgot after two days. But he was not missing Phil. He was not. It had been an hour and twenty-five minutes.

He thought of going out but it seemed pointless without Phil. Who would make funny comments about passing people? Calling to their friends seemed like a bad idea too. Their British friends were probably on the YouTube thingy and it was too early to call their American friends. What would he even say? Sorry that I haven’t called for two months but Phil went out for five hours and I have nothing to do? It had been an hour and twenty-eight minutes.

A big yawn interrupted Dan’s thoughts. Maybe he could just sleep for three hours? He took his earphones, his phone, and went to his bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. He didn’t want to sleep in his jeans so he decided to change his clothes. Again. He undressed and found a seemingly clean soft hoodie to sleep in. Of course, the hoodie had to be Phil’s. It even smelled like him. Like warm and home and comfort. Dan pulled the hoodie over his head and climbed under the duvet. He cuddled Phil’s pillow and shut his eyes. He didn’t miss Phil at all. It had been an hour and thirty-four minutes.

A minute later he discovered he forgot to put on the music. He put his headphones on and pressed shuffle on Spotify. It was a random playlist but after few songs he recognized it. The playlist that Phil had made him. The one that they listened to when they were both reading or scrolling Tumblr and only talked to each other to show a dog picture or a funny video. The one that meant easy silent afternoons in their safe home. Dan kept his eyes shut while turned off the music and shoved his phone and headphones away from him. He needed to sleep and now. It had been an hour and forty-nine minutes.

This time he actually managed to sleep. Actually, he managed to sleep for two hours and three minutes. That was an achievement. He got up from bed and put on Phil’s jeans. Not because he missed him. Because those jeans went better with Phil’s hoodie. The hoodie that he didn’t kept on because he missed Phil, but because he was too lazy to change again.

He went to the lounge again and opened his laptop, this time opening the list of the games they wanted to play on the gaming channel. He read the list, deleting the ones they had already played. It seemed like it hadn’t been updated since June. He added some of the games they had talked about into the list thinking about all the conversations between them whenever a new game was released. Fond smiled made its way to Dan’s face thinking about how Phil tried to make a pun in the minute he found out about a new game. He still didn’t miss Phil. It had been four hours and thirteen minutes.

It was almost 4pm when he decided to make an Instagram poll. “What do you guys think? Pizza or Chinese food?”

He then turned on the TV just to have background voice while he waited for the answers. As predicted, pizza got more votes. It had been four hours and twenty-eight minutes.

It started raining and Dan noticed, even though none of the windows were open. He noticed because he liked looking out of the window and not because he checked if he could see Phil yet every five minutes. He also didn’t worry that Phil will catch a cold because he hadn’t checked to see if Phil had taken his raincoat or his umbrella with him and he didn’t know that Phil hadn’t done either of those things. It had been four hours and fifty-one minutes.

Dan ordered a pizza because he was hungry and not because he was counting the minutes since Phil left. He ordered a pizza with ham and cheese and not his usual fancy one because he wanted to keep it simple this time. It wasn’t because that was Phil’s favourite and Dan knew it.

The pizza took fifteen minutes to arrive which was fast considering it was raining and that it usually took about twenty-five minutes.

“Nice hoodie,” the delivery man said.

“Thanks. It’s my boyfriend’s.”

He paid for the pizza and shut the door. He still didn’t miss Phil. It had been five hours and eight minutes.

Phil opened the door ten minutes later with a wide smile. “Dan? It smells like pizza,” he said instead of hello.

Dan crossed his arms and pouted. “You didn’t send any messages.” Phil giggled at the sight of his boyfriend.

“Sorry. It was too fun. Also, Louise confiscated my phone the minute I stepped into the room. Did you miss me?” Phil explained. He took off his shoes and his wet jacket, leaving those carelessly to the hallway.

“No, I didn’t. I ordered pizza,” Dan announced.

“Yeah I saw. You even made an Instagram poll,” Phil smiled. He pulled Dan into a tight hug and felt his boyfriend relaxing. “Pity though. I missed you. Five hours is a long time without anyone showing me dog videos,” Phil whispered.

A smile made its way to Dan’s face. It was. It really was.

Phil stepped away. “Where’s the pizza? I’m starving!”


End file.
